Holding a Fragile Heart Zayn Love Story
by Momo-Artist
Summary: Liana gets back to her best friend Harry after two years and he invites her and her band to go camping with them. As Liana finally meets the rest of One Direction she falls close to one member maybe even too close.
1. Chapter 1

~1~

I knock on the door and my hands are shaky from nervousness. I really hope that he still lives here; I really don't wanna face anyone else right. I felt sick to the stomach when I heard the click of the lock and as the door opened I relaxed as I looked into Harry's grey eyes, sighing softly in relief.

"Oh my gosh!" Harry exclaimed pulling me in for a hug. "Come in." He voiced, smiling brightly after the hug. I stepped in lightly smiling at Harry still some feeling of nervousness in body.

"Hi." I say plainly.

"Hey, how long has it been? Two years." Harry ask but answer himself as I just nod.

"I heard the girls are crazy about you and your boy band." I say as Harry laughs. "I haven't heard what you guys sound like though. Probably amazing." I say as Harry gives the old 'Were okay… I guess' then laughs once more.

"I'll get you tickets for one of our shows I'm sure you'll enjoy." Harry states as I nod and smile sweetly.

"Who's that?" I hear someone whisper and I instantly tense up at the thought that there are other people here.

"Maybe a friend or Harry's girl." Someone else with an Irish accent states.

"No, Harry can't get someone that drop-dead-gorgeous." Someone else states as I blush.

"You want some tee?" Harry asks in between the whispers snapping me out of my thoughts.

"N-no thanks I have to get back and… ugh unpack." I state hesitantly trying to avoid facing whoever is whispering.

"But w-we should catch up sometime." I say quickly as Harry smiles once again opening the door after a hug.

"Call me when you're free." Harry states as I nod and step out into the cold air. I walk down the steps when Harry calls out my name and says goodbye. My boots crunch in the thick layer of snow and I start walking to my house which is just a block away.

~Harry's P.o.v~

I turn around and get startled by the guys all jumping in front of me grinning wickedly. I grin back at them,

"What?"

"Who was that?" Louis asked curiously.

"A best friend of mine." I reply walking past them.

"But I thought we're your best friends." Niall voiced disappointed as I turn and put my arm around his shoulder. "Of course you're she just a girl-friend."

"Yes you do need more of those." Zayn commented sarcastically and we all laugh.

"I have tons." I comment.

"Fans don't count, Harry." Zayn says quickly. "Zayn may I borrow a few numbers?" I ask jokingly.

~My P.o.v~

I walk up the steps to my house fiddling in my pocket for my keys.

"Hey, Laina!" Someone exclaims behind me making me drop my keys. I pick them up turning around smiling at Nel. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I brush it off and tell her that it doesn't matter and invite her inside for a cup of tea.

We both were giggling on my couch when my phone started ringing in my pocket so excusing myself I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Liana. It's Harry, I just wanted to know if you –and your friends- would care to join us, were going to go camp? Next week." Harry asked.

"Sure, I'll ask them if they're open and then I'll get back to you." I say hesitantly.

"Thank you so much. Bye." Harry said through the phone.

"Bye." I said as he hung up. Nel was looking at me with a curious glint in her eye.

"It was just Harry, he asked me if we'd all join them on their camp to who knows where, next week." I state.

"Harry? Them?" She questioned.

"Yeah, Harry Styles and his band mates." I say taking a sip of my Hot Chocolate.

"Isn't he your best friend?" She questions as I nod.

"Your best friend is in the band that's the most popular band in the UK and maybe in the world and you don't even know one song or any of the members?" She questioned laughing afterwards as I giggled along.

"I guess not, but things have been crazy and I haven't seen him in two years, he use to call me every day but we grew apart." I state.


	2. Chapter 2

~2~

Either the roads were confusing or it was Nel next to me who just couldn't stop talking about the street names that she saw on the map. We used my SUV to drive there but it took us awhile to find the roads. Me and Danilla brought our guitars while the others brought their talents.

We finally –after what felt like forever- found a dirt road so driving along it we found a welcoming sign to Pancake Lodges and Camp sight. We all instantly noticed the five boys standing in a circle, just chatting and playing. Hearing a rather loud squeal from the back, followed by weird noises still as sharp, I noted that Renay had attacked Danilla since I heard "Shut the Fu-" Renay started. "Fudge…" Nel corrected her. "-up." She continued as Danilla stopped squealing.

I parked the car and closed my eyes for a moment coming myself down from my nerves as everyone got up. I truthfully didn't _want_ to meet anyone right now. I had no choice. At least the girls are here with me.

I hopped outlast closing my door and walking around to where the boys stood as they all smiled when I approached which quadrupled the nerves.

"Hey." Harry exclaimed like always hugging me… like always. "Hi." "Well this is Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn. I'm Harry." Harry pointed out as all of them either smiled or nodded accept when he came to Zayn he just simple replied 'hi' which wasn't a big deal. I was so on my nervous that I didn't realize everyone was silent when I opened my mouth quickly feeling stupid. "I'm Liana, this is Nel," I paused as she replied sweetly a hello, "Danilla," Who just nodded her head giving a relaxed smile, "Renay," "Sup." She said completely herself. "and Minick." She seemed to ignore them completely not moving, no nod nor a facial expression neither a nod.

"Okay we know you're One Direction but we doubt you know we're Plainly Us. We also have a passion for music." Nel not seeming to be bothered that, that topic felt awkward –or maybe I just felt so for me. "Nice. We'd like to hear you guys play some time." Zayn replied.

"Well hello girls." A friendly man walked up to us not much older probably twenty-five the laid back kind and probably technology freak –which isn't a bad thing though. "1D is over there in that lodge though there are only two bed rooms but huge beds. Girls you are over there also two rooms. Huge bathrooms by the way and please nothing goes further than kissing on this camp. Why? The media and relationships are hard when you're dating a Pop-Star who every drawling braces girl would want." He stated his speech short and to the point. Totally clear. "Now enjoy and relax. I'll pop-up every now and then I mean I am busy." He said while walking backwards to his car then getting in it and driving off.

"Dude, you like totally have a cool band manger." Renay stated. "Thanks they all replied at the same time.

"We have planned every little event on this camp to make it fun but today is our chill day and the sun is setting so we'll get the fire started. There are recipes in the kitchen with the needed ingredients. We trust in you not to poison us." He said bowing Japanese-style as his whole gang joined in which made us all laugh and we were off.

~1D~

Most of the girls were already bonding with the guys sitting in pairs as they watched their marshmallows turn crisp. I sat starring at mine happily smile to myself when someone propped down next to me and as you'd have already guessed I tensed up. "Pretty ladies shouldn't sit alone." He stated jokingly as I visibly blushed madly.

"So are you ready to play us a song? Because we came prepared and as a fellow musician I'm sure you did." He asked as I ate my marshmallow "We did but- I don't know…" I replied nervously putting my stick down and rubbed my hands between my knees. "Come on. We'll do a few songs if you do a few." Zayn begged. "Sure!" Renay and Nel replied behind me before I could answer. "I'll get the guitars." Renay said standing up and walking to our cabin.

I grabbed everyone, pulling them aside as I took a deep breath. "Are you guys sure?" I asked. "Shake the nerves Liana. It'll be fun." Nel replied. "Maybe you're right… or wrong." I say doubting myself as Renay returned with our guitar cases. I got mine out putting the rainbow strap over my shoulder and propping on the ground as Renay sat next to me and the rest created a half circle while all the boys stood closer.

"We'll do two covers for warm up. Grace Kelly by MIKA." I replied trying to relax as I looked at the girls. We began to play the tune as I kept rhythm.

"_Do I attract you?_

_Do I repulse you with my queasy smile?_

_Am I too dirty? Am I too flirty?_

_Do I like what you like?"_

I sang loudly much more comfortable then I'd thought I'd be.

"_I could brown. I could blue._

_I could be violet sky._

_I could hurtful. I could be purple._

_I could be anything you like."_

After that we started our own original songs which the guys clapped their hands loudly to. They got their guitars and insisted to do their own weird noises –which I wouldn't do in public- warm and then started singing One Thing.

"_[Zayn] Some things gotta give now__  
Cause I'm dying just to make you see__  
That I need you here with me now__  
Cause you've got that one thing__" _

Zayn sang, not loosing I contact with me through any one of the part in the song.

After that Zayn walked up to me smiling. "You sang beautifully." He commented sweetly as I blushed once again. "Well it's getting late guys. You're all free to go to bed whenever but me and Niall are hitting the bed so join us whenever Zayn or anyone else." Harry smiled wickedly as he and Niall left and a few of the girls.

"I'm gonna go before I pass out." I say, softly laughing tiredly as Zayn joined in greeting me goodnight as I walked off and he went to their cabin.

I knew tonight I was going to be a long night not only the fact I'm sharing with Renay and Nel but a few other things on my mind or maybe…

_Just one word!_


	3. Chapter 3

~3~

My eyes slowly opened as I felt a weight slump down on my waist which made me shot up as I saw short blonde hair. Our heads collided and he almost fell off of the bed clutching his forehead and curling into a ball as they pain in my head rang through but I was so embarrassed that I slipped under the covers when I heard footsteps enter probably from the loud screams we gave off.

"Niall, mate what were you doin?" I hear Zayn's voice as another set of footsteps enter. "Oh my gosh! What happened?" Nel Exclaimed. "Well, I was trying to wake Liana up and she sat straight up and oww." Niall said. "You did it like you usually wake up Harry, didn't you?" Zayn asked as I felt the bed sink from a person sitting next to me. "What? Never mind I don't wanna know… Well she's totally embarrassed. Now someone's got to talk her out of bed and even I can't do it. She's too shy." Nel said whispering the last part as I felt a hand where my back is.

"Niall please remember next time that she's a girl and she's shy." "Sure, mate. Sorry Liana." Niall said as I heard two pairs of footsteps leave the room. "So how did you sleep?" Zayn asked as I tensed at the fact that I was in my Pj's with only Zayn in the room. "Fine." I exclaimed my voice failing me as all that came out was a soft whisper. I blushed as I pulled the covers down a bit so only my face was showing. "Well, hello sunshine." He says smiling sweetly as I sat up surprised are myself for not being that shy.

"Are you ready for today's activities?" Zayn asked. "Depends on what we're doing?" I ask running a hand threw my messy hair. "Canoeing and the Random Question/challenge." Explains simply "Canoeing? Getting nervous at that one." "Can you swim?" Zayn asks "Yes what kind of a retard can't?" I ask without thinking. "Me. The Zayn retard." He says looking sad. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I exclaim as I move closer to comfort him. "Don't worry. I can swim I was just kidding." He says smiling happily as I laugh. "Well I'm gonna get dressed and then we can start." I say awkwardly as he doesn't move. "Oh sorry." He says standing up to leave as he realises what I mean.

As he walks out I turn around and smile at myself before slipping in my swimming suite, putting on a jacket and some shorts.

I walk out of the girl's cabin as Renay turns to me then looks at Zayn surprised. "None of us girls can get her out of bed when she's embarrassed. How the hell did you do it? I mean you're a… guy." Renay practically yelled from far away as I ignored her and walked over to Nel who was signalling me. I sat next to her at this big table where we were the first to sit. After awhile the order came to be (Clockwise) : Nel, Harry, Niall, Renay, Minick, Louis, Liam, Danilla, Zayn, me. We ate a delicious breakfast that consisted of flapjacks, bacon and eggs and if you wanted; toast.

After we were done Harry was standing at the flag poles and just couldn't scream loud enough when Zayn jogged over and harry whispered in his ear. "We are going canoeing so I hope you have your swimming suits on and I hope you're not a cat-" Zayn cut off as he turned to the snickering Harry an then continued. "So come on people." "I told you to say crew." Harry said sadly when Zayn turned to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It sounded lame." Zayn as he was almost tackled by Louis from behind. All the girls started to follow Niall and Liam to the lake where somehow Zayn and Harry already were.

"We can only take four at a time so how about Nel and Liana." Harry explained as I nervously grabbed my shirt when Nel just jumped in the boat with Harry's help Zayn Stretched out his hand as I took it he helped me on the boat. Harry and Zayn was sitting at the ends as they started to paddle all of us faced Harry while he and Zayn started rowing. We slid past two huge mountains and followed the gentle stream it was beautiful, then the stream slowly picked up its pace as Nel and I was getting nervous as we so white rapids. "It's okay girls we stuffed our manager down these and he said it was fine and fun and there is a medical team around here somewhere." Zayn said looking around. I scotched closer to the back along with Nel when Zayn pulled me to his chest. "Oh, but he did say we need to lean back if we wanted to stay on the boat and that's why we're four people." Zayn continued as leaned backward along with Nel. We hit the rapids and we were totally getting wet. It was fun and happened so fast next moment the boat was flying of a really small waterfall and hit the water with only Harry getting soaked. Harry then dived in the water and we all laughed he came up and held out a hand to Nel she grabbed it without thinking and he pulled her into the water. I scotched a bit forward as Zayn stood up and held out his hand "Only if you wanted to." He says sweetly as I thought what the hell and pushed my fears aside.

I grabbed his hand and he pulls me up to his chest he takes of his windbreaker jacket and then his shirt leaving it in the boat as I only took of my shirt. He quickly grabbed me tightly around the waste and jumped in with me. I came up for air and the medical team was in the boat and took it to the dock probably. We began to swim to the side and got out while some of the medic team handed us towels we dried off then harry grabbed Nel's hand and Zayn grabbed mine pulling us along we all had bare feet and was most probably sprinting.

We came to a bridge which looked kind of scary but you could see that it was safely secured. Harry started counting down to zero and as soon as he hit it we all ran across the bridge to the dock where Louis and Minick were standing. Once we stopped everybody laughed while I only smiled.

"There's a snake!" You could hear from afar. "Oh-my flapjacks!"

Niall obviously screamed scared it was followed by a splash "Oh sorry mate its only driftwood." Liam probably said then there was giggling. We all burst into laughter once again. "Hey Liana, you think we'll get the chance to show the Ice cream phone?" I nodded giggling along with her. "Yes but I think it be best we do it at home." "Is that a phone?" Zayn asked. "Full of ice cream?" Louis asked looking starry eyed leaning over Zayn as they both fell to the ground. "Best we don't tell 'em now." "Wait are you from America?" Harry asked first noticing Nel's American accent. "Yes me and all the girls except Renay whose from France and as you know Liana who's from England." Nel smiled. "I didn't know that." Harry stated as we saw the rest running towards us only Niall still soaking wet. I felt Zayn tug on my hand as I turned to look at him. "Come with me? I wanna talk to you about something he said as I slipped from the group and followed Zayn who had his hands in his pocket walking into the woods.

Zayn suddenly turned around as if he was in thought and then got an idée, he grabbed both of my shoulders before I face planed into his chest and chuckled. I leaned against a thing tree as he grabbed my hands sighing, he leant in and…


	4. Chapter 4

~4~

Louis popped up in front of us as Zayn unknowingly kissed him, I walked out from behind Louis when Zayn grabbed his ass. "Uhhmm." I echoed as Zayn stopped opening his eyes and looked at Louis in utter surprise "Hi." Louis said flirty holding his own hands acting shy. Zayn slowly turned his head to me, I was trying my best not to laugh as he still had his surprised look on.

"Now you come and tell me if she's better kisser than me. Which I bet you aint, bitch!" Louis said playfully walking right up into my face as I gave him the whatever-finger "You stealing my man?" I said as my British accent came through to hard making me laugh at the end at my own seriousness. "Yeah, you got a problem with dat?" Louis stepped closer hitting his chest with hands making a deep sound.

"Nice trousers." Zayn said as he ran his hand along the trousers from the front after I took a step back. He hit Louis straight in the crotch as Louis screamed in agonizing pain making me laugh as he tumbled to the ground.

Zayn turned to me smiling "Didn't you say 'my man' in one of your come-backs?" Zayn asked surprised. "Yes but it was just a joke." I say laughingly as Zayn face fell making me realize what I just said. "I should… probably get… like back and stuff." Zayn said turning around to walk when I instinctively grabbed his hand. I couldn't pull him back but I did get his attention so that he stopped walking. "I didn't like mean it like that… I kind of like have a crush on like you." I explained with a devilish smile on my face mocking Zayn who uses the word 'like' way too much.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him as he leaned in once more when we heard screaming and saw Harry running towards us and Liam behind him. They both pushed us aside making us fall on our bums and the next moment Renay was on their tail with a snake followed by Nel with a spoon. Then we saw Niall come by and stop in front of us. "Are you having a play date or something?" Niall said out of breath but laughing when Louis stood up. "Best we go get those two girls… Hey, you too sweethearts, please stop chasing Liam and Harold. "I don't think that will work, mate." Niall said as Zayn stood up helping me up. "Hey everybody! We're playing soccer!" Zayn exclaimed as we watched first the two girls turn around and drop the snake and spoon then Harry and Liam turned around running towards us but not before the carefully and fearfully circled around their worst night mares as we all laughed when Minick stepped next to Louis and Danilla was almost half tackled by Liam scarred out of his mind. Harry was smiling brightly at Zayn. "Soccer…" He squealed. "Go fetch boy." Zayn kicked the random ball on the grass as we got near the dorms making Harry chase after it when Louis made his so realistic barking sound as we all laughed.

The air was getting briskly cold as we have been pausing the –who know how- long game to get jackets every 15 minutes and we were already at four jackets and this was the fifth. "Why don't we do a bonfire a bit more nearer to the lake?" Liam asked we all nodded and commented that it was a great idée and in half an hour everything was ready.

We had blankets and some of the guys were drinking a bit of alcohol not getting too drunk but had their fun while I and Renay sat next to each other while Zayn sat on my side and Niall next to Renay as we all shared a blanket. "Il fait bien froid." Renay exclaimed in french. "She said it's very cold." I replied to the two's confused faces watching them as they sink back into their normal expression. "Can you speak French too?" Niall asked impressed. "No our minds are just connected like dolphins or retards. Why yes of course Sir Niall." Resnay humoured.

I starred to feel dizzy when I lay my head on Zayn's shoulder and watched the blazing fire. Everything was calm and peaceful until… we heard a huge splash followed by the sight of a missing person. All of us stood up and ran to the lake were Liam and Louis was pulling up Harry out of the water. He sat on the bank as everyone asked him if he was okay, randomly spitting out water as he shivered. Harry stood up freezing real bad "We should put him in our cabin; I think it's the warmest." Renay explained. "It is, we gave you girls the warmest one." Liam said.

We all took Harry to our neat cabin in which me, Renay and Nel slept in. "I'll go get him some new cloths." Zayn said jogging out as we put the heater on and soon enough Zayn came back handing him his clothes as Harry started stripping without even asking. "He's not shy. You girls wait outside while we get him settled."

We all stood outside discussing and somewhat laughing at the situation. "Harry was standing at the water looking over the lake and I was by his side when the soccer ball hit him behind the head and I guess he got spooked and accidently fell/jumped in." Nel explained giggling.

"Where will you three sleep tonight?" Louis asked interrupting our thoughts and partially scarring us too. "We have room for one more on our bed." Minick said in her laid back expression.

"Well you two could sleep in our cabins since Harry's wet ass made the bed wet with squirming around to try and get warm." We all nodded as we decided that Nel could crash with Minick and Danilla while I and Renay would crash with the other boys.

After a lot of arguing with the boys and their complaints about how much space they took up, we split up I was with Zayn and Louis while Renay shared with Niall and Liam. "Goodnight and cuddle tight." Renay said like she always does only to frown "I take that back." She sighed awkwardly and went to bed.


End file.
